


[团兵]理想模特

by Renai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renai/pseuds/Renai
Summary: 我流原作轴相关。无法观测到的薛定谔状态。
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith, エルリ, 团兵, 埃尔文×利威尔
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	[团兵]理想模特

我是在林子里遇见那个男人的。

村子里什么时候有了这么奇特的人？注意到那人的金发，抱着这种念头，我往对方的方向缓缓走去，在离他五十步左右的地方停了下来。他大概是个画家，反复地勾画着人像，但一幅都没有完成，每一张都是画到一半，就废弃，转而开始新的作画。

真奇怪啊，一个人在林子的阴凉处画没有结果的画。

他的样子十分投入专注，仿佛画画这件事灌注了他全部的精气神一般，假如断了，形体就会因此而消散似的。我调整气息，把自己的存在感降到了最低，甚至感觉手上的薪柴都因此重了几分。按理说，对方这么全神贯注，是注意不到我的，然而不知为何，我不敢再继续待下去打扰他，只远远地看了一会，便抱着柴回家了。

为什么不能一直画下去呢？我不懂画，不理解这其中到底是出现了什么问题。

也许他需要一位模特吧，我想。

但这么偏僻的小地方，上哪给他找一位符合自己心意的模特呢，想到这里，我不禁为这位画家担忧起来。如果一直得不到自己想要的画面，画家会怎么样呢？

像我这样没见过世面的毛头小子，自然是没法揣测画家的心理活动，只好照着自己的生活比对一番。拿柴火来说吧，好一点的木头，跟家里收获剩下来的棉花杆，晒一晒，一样都能拿来烧。后者能凑合，但总也还是想着要找更适合的前者。

不知道那位画家是不是这样想的。

此后我又在捡柴时见过他好几次，他仍然在林子里画他自己的画，我不知道他其他时间都在哪里。画家就像凭空出现的人一样，只为了画画，而且也只需要画画，魂魄都寄托在纸笔上头，但依然没有任何一张完成的画。我偷看他的期间，他始终不断地画着，画着，没有停下来过。大约过了小半个月吧，我再见到他的时候，他竟然真的有了自己的模特。

我想得果然没错，就是需要模特才行嘛，仿佛被人肯定了一样，我得意起来，远远地打量着画家和他的模特。画家心情不错的样子，这可不是我乱说。我常年在各类亲戚跟前转悠，对区分大人的情绪很有自己的一套。前几天暗中观察，我已经学会了如何从画家看似平静的表情中判断他的心情，初次见面的人是做不到的。

他确实是很高兴。以往他注视着纸张与笔尖，眼神就已经足够热切，但现在，他在用比以往任何一次都狂热的目光，看着他对面的模特。后者普通地站立着，以我的角度看来，确实是称得上精致的脸，模特就该是这样吧。阳光把他的黑发映得有些浅，这时候我才发现模特也在盯着画家，似乎也被那人作画的样子吸引了。

平心而论，这位画家，不知该说他是特别呢，还是古怪。假如我在路上遇到他，是绝对不会跟这样的人打招呼的……我觉得他很恐怖，这并不是说，我害怕他，像害怕山间的豺狼虎豹。要怎么描述呢……这种恐怖，来自于，我能够强烈地感受到这个人不一样，跟村里的其他任何一个人都不一样。

我们没有那么强烈的执着，非要完成什么事不可，我们只要地里收成能够过活就可以了，就算农民是看天吃饭的，年头不好，闹旱灾，闹洪灾，但只要活着，就仍然可以重来，地就在那里，是不会跑的。

那个人到底在想什么呢？他到底在看着什么呢？

我起了兴趣。就像听隔壁邻居讲他走南闯北的故事，讲到一半，急得下意识地脱口而出“然后呢？”，这种心情驱使着我，一次又一次地窥视画家与他的模特。林子不算大，比起外来的他们，我更熟悉，偷窥一次也没被发现。

外来的狂热画家与容姿端丽的模特。偷窥得越多，越觉得两者之间这种相互吸引也许是自然而然的吧！因为在我看来，两个人都与这样的村子格格不入，甚至显得有些异端了。画家为了画下去，一定会找到模特；而模特如果不隐匿于深山老林里，一旦在人前显露出他那种独特的气质，肯定也会被画家找到。

真是奇怪的人啊。观察得越多，我的偷窥欲也越来越强烈。

想要隐蔽身形，却因为踩断了地上的树枝，发出声响而暴露——我当然不可能犯下这样的错误，这一天也一样，我放下手中的柴火，小心地挪动着自己，躲到了一棵树的后面。扶着树干，我悄悄探头。

今天不一样。画家没有在画画，模特也没有在当模特。

他们在做爱。

两个人周围的气氛也和平时不同，平时的画家似乎更加游刃有余一些，现在的更像是撕下了某种面具，模特倒是一如既往啊……偷窥画画和偷窥他们接吻做爱，对我来说，好像并没有什么区别。做这种事只要不被发现就可以了，给自己找好了理由，于是我心安理得地继续窥视着画家与他的模特。

阳光透过头顶枝叶的空隙，由于树干在微微晃动，那细碎的斑点像流水一样，也随之在两个人身上流动。动荡的光影映射在赤裸的皮肤上，那画面深刻地嵌进了我的视网膜，狂乱而奇异。

自然与人类肉体交叠的双重美丽。

安静的林子里，只有树叶的沙沙声，他们两个人低低的喘息声，和我放慢频率的呼吸。金发的男人抱着模特，后者倚靠着树干，抬手搂住男人的脖颈，双腿大张，交叉着脚夹住了画家的腰。

眼前画家的样子，好像比平时画画更认真，完全没有从模特身上移开过视线。

他真的在看着模特吗？看着这个完美符合他所有要求的理想雕塑。

照理来说，是的，和此前的每一次作画相同，画家的眼中的的确确倒映着模特的身影，心无旁骛，脑海中也理当一样，就好像模特控制了画家似的。

可我又觉得，好像不是。当时的这一点困惑，后来发展成了无果的问题，直到现在，我也始终在思索。仍旧拿柴火来比喻的话，我想要更好的木头，仅仅是因为它更好用，更加能快捷地达成我的目的。棉花杆差强人意，而木头要好得多，在这种强烈对比下，木头跟棉花杆自然是不同的，但木头与木头呢？只要都足够好用，它们对我来说，有什么分别吗？

既然他们在做爱，那画家的确是爱着模特的吧？不爱的人也可以做爱吗？这似乎到了现在的我还不能理解的范畴，我从书上见过爱，在别人的嘴里听过爱，但我不晓得这是不是爱。还是说，这是某种执着？就跟画家执着于自己的画那样。

画的进度很快，比我预想得更加。我不知道是不是因为画家跟模特做爱了，同时也开始迷茫起来，画家画完了他的画，要干什么呢？也想我们一样，春耕秋收，年复一年，开始新的轮回吗？不过，画家是跟我们不一样的人，所以，他选择的道路应该也会不同吧。

再到林子时，我发现画架丢在那里，上面是画好的画，已经积了不少灰，画家和模特似乎已经离开了好些日子，但两人都没有带走它，难道这是废稿吗？那么激烈的交合之后，画下的富有感情的作品，就这么弃之不顾了？正自不解之际，我走进画架，看到上面有一滩污迹。

看起来是弃置太久了。空置的这几天，飞鸟降下了一坨粪便，好巧不巧落在画布上。画家真是可怜啊……我不禁这么想，在遇到模特之前，无法真正完成自己想要的画面，而在遇到模特之后，疯狂燃烧自己生命一般，热切地画下的画，最终还是功亏一篑，就像上天在嘲笑他一样。

我再次想起了那场偷窥之后产生的疑问。

这样可悲的画家啊——那个男人，他到底是爱着作为他理想雕塑的模特，还是模特本身呢？

或许都不是。人总归是人，人是有感情的，这一点跟死物不同，不能够拿来一概而论。而且我也不是画家，不可能知道他的答案。然而我实在无法不去想，就像童年时我总爱扒拉地里的石头，看底下到底有什么，是虫子，还是植物的根须，又或者只有微微凹进去的坑洞。

唯一可以确定的是，我永远没有机会去翻开那一块石头了。所有的一切戛然而止，无法再观测，再触碰，再验证什么了……偷窥的日子好像幻梦一场，如果不是眼前这幅画和上面的污迹仍然新鲜，恐怕我会以为自己遇到了山间精怪，被蛊惑了一阵时日。那两人也确实不像是凡人的样子啊，跟我们是不一样的。

那幅画已经完成很久，我仍然会时不时地去林子里捡柴，然而自那之后，我再也没有见过画家和他的模特。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 爱努力致命海龟汤。  
> 汤面：有团兵民看完这篇就死了，请问为什么？
> 
> Q:因为这篇文是隐喻吗？  
> A:Y.
> 
> Q:我们需要假设埃尔文·史密斯爱利威尔，对吗？  
> A:Y.
> 
> Q:埃尔文·史密斯是为了实现自己双翼的理想才找到利威尔的，对吗？  
> A:Y.
> 
> Q:从双翼的角度来说，利威尔对他是特别的，对吗？  
> A:Y.
> 
> Q:埃尔文·史密斯真的爱过利威尔吗？  
> A:Not important.
> 
> 汤底：________________________
> 
> 支线结局回收，第一人称路人视角。  
> #又在写妈都不认的原作轴相关闯作啦
> 
> *本篇灵感来源：坂口安吾《傲慢之眼》


End file.
